A Stargate Christmas
by Hannah554
Summary: A stargate Christmas story, lots of family fun and shipper fluff. JackSam and DanielJanet.
1. Chapter 1

So here's my Christmas fic, it was inevitable that I would write one. I intend to post one chapter each week of December. Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer – I do not own Stargate or any of it's characters.

A Stargate Christmas

Chapter 1

Jack walked into his living room to find Teal'c putting baubles on his Christmas tree. Despite the many Christmas's Teal'c had shared with the rest of the team the sight was amusing enough that Jack had to hold back a laugh. On the other side of him Sam and Daniel were attaching various other decorations to the walls and ceiling.

He couldn't believe it was Christmas day and they were only now decorating his house. They had all been kept so busy that none of them had had chance to prepare for Christmas. Until yesterday they had all been off world with Janet helping a civilisation that was being wiped out by a virus. They hadn't even got off base until late last night. Teal'c had spent the night at Jack's house so he wouldn't have to drive all the way here. Jack rolled his eyes as he saw Sam pull some mistletoe out of a bag and run over to Daniel excitedly. Daniel lifted her up so she could hang it on the ceiling as Jack moved to help Teal'c with the tree.

"Something is missing" Jack said to Teal'c as he picked up a bauble.

"To what do you refer O'Neill"

"I don't know, but it's been bugging me all morning"

"It is only 9AM"

"And we've been up since 6 o clock"

"Sam will you just hook it on" They heard Daniel exclaim and they both looked around to see Daniel struggling to hold Sam steady as she laughed.

"I'm trying" Sam said as her laughing prevented her from hooking the mistletoe up. Sam finally managed to hook the mistletoe and threw her arms in the air in triumph. Daniel lost the precarious balance he had and the two of them fell to the floor.

"Oh that hurt" Sam said as she laid on the floor. Daniel had already stood up and offered her his hand. Sam just laughed at herself as she accepted. "That was my fault, right?"

"Yeah" Daniel said smiling as he pulled her to her feat.

The two of them were about to go back to putting the decorations up when Teal'c spoke up. "Daniel Jackson, Major Carter, you are standing under the mistletoe"

Daniel and Sam looked up at the mistletoe simultaneously and then at each other "So we are" Daniel said as he pulled Sam to him and innocently kissed her on the lips. They both laughed as Jack walked up to them smiling. "That's lovely Daniel now do you mind giving me my fiancée back?"

"Jack are you jealous?" Sam asked him barely holding back her giggles.

"Of course I am" Jack said and was about to continue with his mock complaints when Sam kissed him passionately "Now I feel better"

"Hey" they heard Janet's voice from the doorway. She had had to go to base that morning to drop off her report from the planet they had returned from yesterday. She had insisted on going alone despite the number of offers to go with her she had had. She had refused saying she would be on base all of 20 minutes and would meet everyone here. Cassie had gone on a college ski trip for Christmas with her friends and they could all tell how much Janet was missing her.

"Hey Janet" Jack said "You just missed your husband lip locking with my fiancée"

"Really?" Janet asked playfully having noted what they were all standing under.

"Oh yeah" Jack said he went back into the kitchen to continue cooking Christmas dinner. Janet had promised to help him when she finally got there and Jack was grateful, there was a lot of work involved in making Christmas dinner for six people. It had become something of a tradition now though, the six of them, usually plus Cassie, always got together on Christmas day. Jack and Janet always cooked Christmas dinner together since they were the only good cooks.

Janet walked over to Daniel who wrapped his arms around her and kissed her "Hey"

"Hey"

"Everything go okay?"

"Yeah, no problems"

"Janet" They heard Jack shout from the kitchen "Get your butt in here"

"Gotta go" Janet said before quickly kissing Daniel and heading for the kitchen.

Sam suddenly burst out laughing drawing Daniels attention to her. He then looked in the direction she was looking at burst out laughing to. Teal'c had somehow managed to get himself tangled up in the Christmas tree lights.

"Teal'c how the hell did you manage that?" Daniel asked once he had succeeded in gaining enough self control to go and help him.

Sam was right behind him "Daniel wait" Daniel was about to turn to her when there was a flash of light and Daniel could see the camera she was holding "Oh that ones getting framed"

Daniel and Sam both moved to help an unamused looking Jaffa disentangle himself from the wires.

"Oh come on Teal'c you have to admit it's a little funny" Sam said.

"I do not"

Janet was chopping carrots in the kitchen whilst Jack pealed the potatoes. They both looked up as they heard Sam and Daniel burst out laughing.

"What do you suppose that's about?" Janet asked.

"I don't know, don't worry if its that funny Sam will get pictures"

"Come to think of it, I still have the ones from Daniel's bachelor party" Jack said with a mischievous look on his face.

"Don't you even think about it Jack or then next time you have a physical I'll be getting out the really big needles" Janet said playfully and watched as Jack winced at the thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jan, I wasn't thinking anything" Jack said in mock defence.

"I'm sure you weren't"

"That's it!" Jack shouted triumphantly and walked out of the kitchen.

"What?" Janet asked as she followed Jack through to the living room where Daniel was helping Teal'c with the Christmas tree lights. Sam was rummaging through the bag of decorations looking for more stuff to put on the walls.

"I knew something was missing" Janet laughed as Jack made his way over to the CD player and put his Christmas CD on. "Now it feels like Christmas"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own Stargate or any of it's characters.

Chapter 2

Sam was sitting next to Jack at the table, opposite them Janet was sitting next to Daniel and Teal'c was sitting at the head of the table. Jack and Janet had as always made an excellent Christmas dinner. Cassie's lack of presence was a little more obvious now but it wasn't ruining the mood. Everyone was talking and laughing excitedly. Jack kept pretending to sulk as he wasn't winning anything out of the Christmas crackers.

Sam finally took pity on him and let him win, she knew that he knew she had let him win but he yelled triumphantly all the same.

"So what Christmas movie did we get this year?" Daniel asked. Christmas really was a tradition for them. Every year was the same but it never lost any of the excitement or enjoyment that it had the first year. Every year Jack and Janet would cook Christmas dinner, after dinner they would all open presents and then sit and watch a Christmas movie together. Later when it was dark outside they would all go for a walk to see the Christmas lights and build snow men. Inevitably at some point they would get into a snowball fight. It was their tradition and something she knew everyone of them valued.

"The Grinch"

"The one with Jim Carey in?"

"Yeah Teal'c hasn't seen it yet"

"The meal was most delicious, my compliments to the chefs" Teal'c said making everyone smile.

"Thanks T" Jack said proudly.

"Thank you" Janet added.

Everyone stood and cleared the table before settling down in the living room to open presents.

"Oh my God Daniel, it's beautiful" Janet said as she took the gold necklace he had bought for her out of the box. It had a gold heart encrusted with small diamonds on it. Daniel took it from her and put it on her before she turned around and kissed him passionately. "Thank you" she said to him quietly as they pulled apart.

"Your Welcome, okay my turn" Daniel said picking up the present Janet had bought for him. He unwrapped it and found a book inside about Egyptian mythology, he recognised the book and it took him a minute to place it.

"Janet, there are only twelve copies of this book in existence how did you get this?" Daniel exclaimed, his voice a mixture of shock and excitement.

"I know people"

"Who could you possibly know?"

"That would be telling" she answered smiling.

"Thank you" he said pulling her into a tight embrace and kissing the top of her head.

The others had been watching the exchange with huge grins on their faces. Just then Jack's phone rang and Daniel and Janet both glanced at him with knowing looks on their faces.

"Who could possibly be calling you now?" Sam asked looking as puzzled as Teal'c.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and walked away to answer his phone "O'Neill…great okay thanks"

Jack hung up and walked back over to the rest of the group "Daniel, Janet"

Daniel and Janet both smiled and nodded as they got up and moved to stand next to Jack. Teal'c and Sam were both clueless as to what was going on but they both knew their friends were up to something.

"In addition to the other presents we bought you, the three of us got you both collective presents" Jack said smiling.

"We called in a few favours" Janet said as Daniel walked out of the room and then a few moments later walked back in.

"Merry Christmas" Daniel said as Jacob, Ry'ac and Bra'tac walked into the room.

"Dad" Sam said as she got up and ran over to hug her father. Teal'c got up and embraced Bra'tac and Ry'ac at the same time.

"You guys did this?" Sam asked as she let go of her father.

"Yeah and it wasn't easy either" Jack said.

"We can't stay for very long, I'm suppose to be leaving for a mission in a few hours, you're friends here managed to talk the council into allowing me to come through to earth for an hour as it's a special occasion" Jacob said.

"We will also have to leave then" Bra'tac explained to Teal'c "We must attend a meeting of the Jaffa rebellion"

"It is still good to see you for however brief a time"

Jack, Daniel and Janet watched the scene in front of them happily and proudly, it had definitely been worth all the trouble they had had to go through to get the three of them here.

Everyone settled down to continue opening presents, at one point Jacob and Bra'tac had ended up under the mistletoe. They both turned a funny shade of red after Teal'c explained mistletoe to Bra'tac, they all decided to let that one go though, much to Jacobs and Bra'tacs relief.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I do not own Stargate or any of it's characters.

Chapter 3

"Bye Dad," Sam said as her father walked out of the house behind Bra'tac and Ry'ac. They all watched as Jacob drove the car they had borrowed away with Bra'tac in the passenger seat and Ry'ac in the back. Once they were gone everyone went back inside and closed the door.

"Thank you," Sam said as she hugged her fiancée.

"It was worth it," Jack replied with a smile after she let him go.

"It was way more than worth it" Janet commented.

"It was indeed a most wonderful gift. Thank you," Teal'c said.

"You're welcome," Daniel replied.

"Movie time," Jack announced as he got the DVD of the shelf. "Teal'c you're gonna love this."

"We shall see O'Neill."

---

It was finally getting dark outside when the movie finished and they were all looking forward to their walk. Teal'c had in fact loved the movie and had actually laughed at several points throughout the film.

"Okay wrap up warm everyone," Jack said as he turned the film off "Coats, scarves, gloves, ect, ect."

Everyone rolled their eyes at him as they stood up to get their coats and wrap up warm. Not just for the walk but the inevitable snowball fight they all knew was coming. They were all about to walk out of the house when the phone rang.

"If this is base I'm hanging up," Jack said as he answered the phone "Oh hey Cassie!"

Daniel saw Janet's face light up at the mention of her adopted daughters name and she walked over to join Jack at the phone.

"Put your mom on? What, don't you want to speak to your favourite uncle?" Jack asked feigning hurt. "That's more like it, merry Christmas to you too and yes Sam and Teal'c loved their extra gifts, I'll put your mom on for you now."

"Hey Sweetie," Janet said as she took the phone from Jack and nodded as he told her they would wait outside for her "How's your trip going..? that's good… yeah we're all missing you too… no we didn't let it ruin our day… The Grinch…"

Daniel waited quietly behind Janet as the others all left the house and watched as she happily talked with her daughter.

"Okay I'll see you when you get back, take care… I love you too bye."

"She okay?" Daniel asked as Janet put the phone down and turned to him

"Yeah she says Merry Christmas."

"She enjoying her trip?"

"She's loving it."

"I know you miss her."

"She's not a little girl anymore, I'll have to get used to it."

"Come on before Jack comes looking for us."

Janet smiled and Daniel wrapped his arm around her shoulder as the two of them walked out of the house to join the others. It was snowing quite heavily outside and they found the others waiting patiently for them. Or in Jack's case impatiently.

"How's Cassie?" Sam asked

"She's fine, enjoying herself, she says Merry Christmas."

"As long as she's having fun."

"Alright let's go," Jack said and they all set off on their walk through the streets. Sam linked her arms with both Jack and Teal'c as Daniel and Janet walked a few steps behind wrapped in each others arms.

TBC

Authors Note: Big thanks to Steph for the beta and to everyone who has reviewed so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I do not own Stargate or any of it's characters.

Chapter 4

The Christmas lights were beautiful this year, there always seemed to be a competition in this neighbourhood for who had the best Christmas lights and so they got better every year. The five of them finally turned into the park where the Christmas lights were even more beautiful. They had been walking for an hour now and the park was surprisingly quiet, there were normally a lot more people around.

Daniel and Janet walked quietly through the park wrapped in each others arms. Suddenly a snowball hit Daniel and they both looked in the direction it had come from to find Jack preparing his next snowball. Janet started laughing but was cut off when another snowball hit her, this time having been fired by Sam who was now stood in hysterics.

"Oh right!" Janet said as she grabbed a load of snow and ran after her friend. Daniel watched her run off with a smile on his face. He then turned back to Jack who was about to throw his second snow ball at Daniel. Suddenly he was hit in the back of the head by another snowball causing him to drop the one in his hand. Teal'c came running up with another snowball in hand and a smile on his face.

"I told you last year O'Neill that you would pay for your sneak attack," Teal'c stated.

Daniel quickly ran over to help Teal'c and the two of them tackled him to the ground and started stuffing snow inside his coat.

"Guys! Guys! That's really cold," Jack wailed from the floor and Daniel and Teal'c finally relented and stood up. Jack was quick to follow and started shaking himself to get the snow out of his coat.

"Aghh, it's gone done my shirt," Jack said.

"Janet come on I said I was sorry," Sam shouted as she ran past followed by a snowball that hit her in the back and Janet who had her next snowball ready.

"That'll teach you to sneak attack a Jaffa," Daniel said after the girls had run past.

"Lesson learned," Jack said still trying to get the snow out of his coat.

"However you Daniel, are gonna pay for your part in this."

"I think not O'Neill," Teal'c stated and Jack and Daniel both looked at him "Daniel Jackson was assisting me in obtaining my revenge therefore he is under my protection."

"Thanks Teal'c," Daniel said throwing a smug smile Jack's way.

"Oh come on Teal'c!"

Sam and Janet came running up again, however they weren't fighting anymore. They were both covered in snow though.

"Have fun?" Jack asked.

"Yeah!" both girls replied in unison.

Sam moved to stand next to Jack who put his arm around her, it was now that Sam noticed the state he was in.

"What happened to you?"

"Jaffa revenge."

Daniel brushed some of the snow off Janet's coat and out of her hair, however she was so covered in it there was no way he could get all of it. He kissed her forehead before wrapping his arm around her shoulders again and turning to the others.

"We ready to head back?"

"Yes," Jack replied starting to shiver from the snow that was still underneath his clothes.

---

It didn't take them long to get back to the house and Jack ran upstairs to get changed so fast they were all afraid he'd fall. Sam and Janet removed their coats which had thankfully protected them from the majority of the snow. Teal'c went into the living room and came back a moment later with two blankets which he handed to the girls.

"Thank you Teal'c," Sam said.

"Thanks."

The four of them made their way into the living room and put another movie on. Jack came back down stairs a moment later and moved to sit next to Sam who wrapped her blanket around him as well as her. Daniel was sat on the sofa with Janet curled up next to him still wrapped in her blanket and Teal'c was sitting on the chair next to them. They sat there until the early hours of the morning watching movies and eating chocolate.

Authors Note: Merry Christmas everyone!!! I hope you all enjoyed my Christmas story and I hope you have a great Christmas and New Year.


End file.
